O Aluno
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Quando se vive para razão, entregarse a uma paixão é sempre difícil. Ela precisou que ele lhe sorrisse para entender a magnitude de um sentimento que mudaria toda a sua vida. Oneshot Touya


_O Aluno_

Paixão e razão são palavras definitivamente opostas. Quando se vive para uma delas, então, a outra lhe parece distante, quase inexistente. E imagino se não foi por isso que, quando o conheci, conheci também a magnitude de uma vida que eu não havia experimentado, apenas... vivido.

Tudo começou há 10 anos atrás. Ter 25 anos é pensar que ainda se tem 15. Eu dava aulas como professora de música e, contrariando minha aparência severa, sempre estava excitada com a sala cheia de alunos. Seus olhos refletiam nos meus a vontade sublime de aprender. E nos meus, ele viam a vontade sublime de ensinar.

E a linha tênue entre o professor e o aluno, os sentimentos que ambos devem ter em relação um ao outro, pareceu-me ainda mais acentuada, quando ele começou a participar de minhas aulas.

"_Kinomoto-san, estou tentando dar minha aula", Tomoyo ralhou como ralharia com uma criança pequena. Mas a criança em questão já tinha seus 18 anos e a olhava como se estivesse fazendo um papel de palhaça."Vou lhe pedir, encaricidamente, que não me interrompa". _

"_Certo, sensei", mas algo em seus atrevidos olhos castanhos a fazia perceber que ele não prestara atenção em suas palavras e que estava muito mais interessado em flertar com uma aluna a seu lado. A menina estava tão encantada que também não mais se concentrava nas lições_

_Tomoyo não podia culpá-la. Kinomoto Touya era um adolescente dos mais atraentes. Seu rosto dava-lhe a impressão de ser um homem formado mas o curvar cínico em seus lábios era prova de sua imaturidade. No entanto, garotas adolescentes estão mais preocupadas com o tamanho dos músculos do que com a inteligência. E músculos Touya tinha de sobra. Não somente eles, mas um ar confiante, um andar felino. _

_Só que ela não era uma garota de 18 anos. Era uma professora séria e realmente empenhada em trabalhar. Por isso, sem outra alternativa, olhou-o calmamente e pediu. "Kinomoto-san, retire-se de minha aula e faça o favor de voltar apenas quando estiver concentrado o bastante"._

_Ele demorou alguns segundos para perceber que a professora falava com ele, mas quando o fez, enviou-lhe um olhar de puro desprezo. Saiu da sala com as íris ainda fixas na mulher que, sem mais preocupações, pode dar sua aula com paz. _

Infelizmente, Touya Kinomoto tinha um talento excepcional para tocar o violino. Nas poucas vezes que ainda compareceu a minha aula, mostrou-se tão exímio que dispensá-lo seria um atentado a música. Mas permitir que ele continuasse lá era um atentado a minha habilidade de lidar com o ser humano, tão incompreensível a meu ver.

Por isso, sempre preferi a companhia de um quieto instrumento a de um aluno prepotente e plenamente consciente de suas qualidades como músico.

Tudo piorou quando o pai do aluno veio me pedir algo... Quase impossível.

"_Aulas particulares?", Tomoyo exclamou, perdendo por alguns segundos sua sempre orgulhosa compostura. _

_Fujitaka Kinomoto ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Gostaria de saber a razão do espanto, Daidouji-san. Soube que é bastante comum pais pagarem-na para que seus filhos tenham horas de ensino particulares". _

"_É... é bastante comum sim", a professora deu um sorriso amarelo, enquanto a mente reorganizava as idéias. "Mas... por que ele...?". _

_Foi à vez de Fujitaka dar um sorriso. "Por quê? Porque meu filho é o melhor violinista que eu já conheci. E acredito que mereça um ensino superior a de outros alunos. Espero ainda vê-lo realizando grandes concertos. É meu sonho. E não medirei esforços para realizá-lo". _

_O sonho dele? Mas e o sonho de Touya? Seria o mesmo?_

_Bem.,não cabia a Tomoyo saber das questões pessoais de seu aluno mais problemático. E por pior que pudesse parecer passar horas de seu dia na companhia insuportável de Touya, era uma profissional. Paga para ensinar a arte de tocar violino. _

"_Certo, Kinomoto-sama. Darei as aulas com prazer", infelizmente, não era paga para mentir e o fazia por obrigação. _

Passou-se apenas uma semana até que o dia em que a aula de Touya seria realizada chegasse. E essa semana, não sei por que, passou voando, não dando-me oportunidade de preparar-me mentalmente para o que seria o começo de uma transformação na minha vida sem precedentes.

"_Três horas por dia me aturando, sensei...", Touya já chegou fazendo troça. "Não sei se vai agüentar". _

"_Sente-se, Kinomoto-san", ignorei-o, mas percebi, depois de alguns segundos, que ele não me obedecera. Levantei as sobrancelhas. "Falei para sentar-se, Kinomoto-san". _

"_Eu não sou um senhor, por isso, não vou me sentar até parar com essa droga de pronome". _

"_Está bem, **Touya**", frisei a última palavra. "Queira sentar-se". _

"_Hum... agora melhorou", ele acomodou-se ao seu lado. "E tem outra coisa...". _

"_Mais uma exigência?". _

"_É, mais ou menos", Touya inalou uma grande quantidade de ar, como se fosse extremamente difícil o que ele iria dizer. "Quero que finja que está dando aulas para mim". _

_Tomoyo quase deixou o violino cair no chão. Com os lábios entreabertos, indagou. "Que absurdo é essa que acabou de me dizer?". _

"_Não faça esse drama. Só tô dizendo para falar pro meu velho que eu estou tendo as aulas, quando na verdade, não estou". _

"_E o que me levaria a mentir para o seu pai dessa maneira, Touya?", ela perguntou, desconfiada. "Espero que haja um bom motivo, pois ele está pagando-me muito bem". _

"_E vai continuar a pagar, se não disser nada", ele olhou para o instrumento em mãos com as íris cansadas. "Eu gosto do violino. Na verdade, eu amo. Só que não quero viver dele. Tenho outros planos, planos que certamente meu velho não vai entender. Então, quero que diga a ele que estou tendo aulas, mas na verdade, não vou estar aprendendo nada. Eu não preciso. Já sei tocar bem o suficiente". _

_Então, era mesmo somente o sonho de Fujitaka. Não o de Touya. Fitou-lhe por indeterminados segundos e ele sustentou o olhar, o que a fez desviar o seu. _

"_Acredito que deva falar abertamente com Kinomoto-sama sobre este assunto". _

"_Você não sabe nada da minha família, muito menos do meu pai. Não tem nem a mínima noção do que ele faria se soubesse de uma história dessas...", encarou-me profundamente. "E aí? Vai colaborar ou não?". _

_Era completamente fora de seus princípios, mas Tomoyo assentiu a todas aquelas barbaridades. Era como se uma força maior a obrigasse, uma força que sabia que se Touya tivesse as aulas, não as faria com gosto, o que seria um esforço inútil de sua parte. _

"_Ótimo", o garoto cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esticou-se na cadeira, o que chamou a atenção da professora. _

"_E o que está fazendo aqui?". _

"_Oras... fingindo que estou tendo aulas", ele respondeu com um sorriso. _

"_Por que não finge que as tem em outro lugar?", sugeriu, pegando algumas partituras para poder tocar. "Eu quero treinar minha música, se não se incomoda". _

"_Não, eu não me incomodo nem um pouco", Touya continuou a sorrir. "Mas lá fora é muito arriscado. Se meu pai me pegar, tô frito. Por isso, eu vou ficar bem aqui", do nada foi até a professora e retirou de sua mão os papeis com as músicas. "Vamos conversar, sensei. E aí, o que você gosta de fazer para se divertir?". _

"_Touya, eu realmente quero treinar minha música", Tomoyo afirmou, tentando recuperá-las, mas Touya as segurou no alto, rindo abertamente. _

"_Só as devolvo se conversar comigo". _

"_Você é um moleque muito impertinente", deu alguns pulinhos para alcançar os papéis, fazendo com que o garoto risse ainda mais. _

"_Seja uma boa menina, sensei...". _

"_Olha o respeito, garoto... eu não sou uma menina"._

"_Ah, tá", ele fez uma expressão de ironia. "Não teve ter mais de 30 anos...". _

"_25. Mas isso não é da sua conta", parou de saltitar e o olhou friamente "Podemos passar esse tempo matura ou imaturamente. Qual dos dois prefere?". _

"_Tenho mesmo que responder?", ele devolveu as partituras e lhe enviou um sorriso charmoso. "Você fica linda toda descabelada, sabia?". _

_Tomoyo controlou-se para não esbofeteá-lo, ao invés disso, dirigiu-se para o banheiro. _

E naquele momento, do nada, eu comecei a sorrir. Olhei meus cachos negros em desalinho e só consegui ver graça na situação. Eu era uma jovem acostumada a ter seriedade em todos os meus momentos e relacionamentos. A chegada daquele garoto tão brincalhão não estava prevista, não era bem-vinda, mas fazia-me refletir sobre o que eu realmente esperava de minha vida.

Por algumas aulas, eu ainda não o levava a sério. Escutava suas piadas e forçava meu rosto a não formular um sorriso. Era só um sentimento diferente, nada que fizesse eu preocupar-me. Meus dias começaram a ter um sentido novo, tornaram-se mais divertidos. Saí do casulo que eram minhas aulas e abri meus olhos para a diversão que Touya dizia que o mundo era.

Até um fatídico dia, em que percebi que a intimidade que eu criara com meu aluno não era segura o suficiente para continuarmos a nos vermos sozinhos.

"_Obrigada por trazer-me até aqui, Eriol", seu namorado, também músico, raramente vinha vê-la. Vivia viajando com sua banda, mas fazia questão de lhe enviar um cartão postal de todos os lugares no mundo que visitava. Por milagre, a última parada da turnê era a pacata Tomoeda, onde Tomoyo morava. _

"_Não se preocupe, meu amor. Quero passar esses últimos dias colados em você", beijou-a brevemente nos lábios. "Posso vir buscá-la à noirte? Tenho uma surpresa para você". _

_Sem a animação de antigamente, ela respondeu com um sorriso afirmativo e entrou em sua sala de aula. _

"_Quem era aquele homem?". _

_O sisudo Touya observava-a fazia um bom tempo, ela sentia, enquanto guardava sua bolsa no armário. Virou-se de leve para dizer. "Meu namorado". _

"_Namorado?", a palavra parecia nunca ter sido escutada por Touya, que a encarou com as pupilas dilatas ao máximo. "Por que você nunca me disse que tinha namorado?". _

"_Por que isso é relevante a nossa 'aula', Touya", o jovem ainda parecia incrédulo. "Que expressão é essa? Achou que só porque não sou extrovertida, ou só porque uso roupas escuras a maior parte do tempo, não tenho direito a meus relacionamentos?". _

"_Você... você é só uma professora de música!", ele disse sem o mínimo de delicadeza. "Não... não tem que ter um namorado e... você... você é feia demais para isso!". _

_Tomoyo tinha a consciência de que não era uma mulher maravilhosamente bela. Mas que também não era a aberração que o tom exasperado de seu aluno dava a entender. Só que aquelas palavras, vindas dele, fizeram-na sentir o coração descompassado de decepção. Ficou alguns segundos muda, numa troca de olhares com o aluno que não tinha nada de amigável para depois sentar-se em costumeiro assento. Sem entender ao certo porque estava tão magoada. _

_Afinal... Ele era apenas um aluno, não era?_

"_Tomoyo, eu não... não quis dizer isso...", era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo primeiro e a sensação não era boa. Na verdade, era asfixiadora e não a permitia esconder os sentimentos na face. "Eu realmente não...". _

"_Não importa, Touya". _

"_É lógico que importa!", ele ajoelhou-se na sua frente. "Você é uma mulher linda! Eu não sei aonde estava com a cabeça para dizer uma besteira daquele tamanho! Você sabe o quão bonita é...", a mão tocou-a no rosto. Fora o primeiro erro. O segundo foram às palavras sussurradas a seguir. "O homem que a tiver vai ser o mais afortunado do mundo", os olhos violeta da professora ficaram levemente arregalados. "Não sei porque tô dizendo essas drogas...". _

_Mas ela sabia. Quando sentiu que o rosto dele aproximava-se lentamente do seu, afastou-se de imediato. A voz, não tão firme como gostaria, pediu. "Não quero lhe dar aulas hoje, Touya. Afirme a seu pai que tive uma indisposição e o dispensei". _

"_Tomoyo...", ele ainda tentou sussurrar mas foi inútil. Ela sabia estar tomando a decisão correta. _

_Ou a mais segura, pelo menos. _

"_Saía, por favor". _

_O jovem deixou o aposento e fechou a porta atrás de si com tanta força que as prateleiras tremeram. _

Por horas a fio, durante aquele dia, pensei em Touya. Não como certamente uma professora pensaria em seu aluno. E sim como a mulher pensaria no homem por quem tem uma atração palpável.

Pronto, este fato eu havia aceitado. Desde o primeiro dia em que entrara na minha vida, Touya despertara-me um desejo impossível de ser controlado, ocultado nas frestas de meu confuso coração. Era isso o que eu vinha fazendo. Sabendo que a integridade que eu antes tanto me gabava de ter havia me abandonado, dando lugar a uma paixonite infantil.

Paixonite esta que fez o resto dos meus anos parecerem o nada, mesmo tendo feito o que eu fiz.

"_Eriol... eu não sei o que dizer..."_

"_Diga apenas que aceita, querida! É uma chance de ouro, não vai aparecer outra!", ele até já enchia duas taças de champagne, numa comemoração precipitada. "Eu e minha banda decidimos a algum tempo que precisávamos de um violino. Entendo que não seja comum a participação desse instrumento num grupo de rock, mas... seria perfeito para determinadas músicas! E eu só poderia pensar em você quando o assunto é violino!"._

"_Eu sei, mas... abandonar minha escola?", não era exatamente a escola que pensava em abandonar. E sim num jovem que dela participava e que vinha mudando sua vida durante as poucas semanas em que passara ao seu lado. _

"_Você teria um reconhecimento imenso se entrasse em nossa banda", Eriol insistiu. "Vamos lá, Tomoyo... não há porque dizer não". _

"_Você tem razão... não há porque dizer não...". _

"_Então, você aceita?". _

"_Aceito"._

_Eriol a abraçou e a beijou, mas mesmo com todo aquele entusiasmo, Tomoyo só conseguiu ostentar seu sorriso por alguns segundos, até que Touya viesse novamente assolar sua mente. _

Chances de ouro. Eriol constantemente dizia que elas não apareciam duas vezes na vida. O passo que dei em direção a banda de meu namorado foi uma oportunidade única. E realmente, se eu não o houvesse dado, não teria feito o sucesso que hoje faço, mesmo agora estando na carreira solo. Tenho muito a agradecer, mas também muito que lamentar.

Eriol não demorou a perceber que eu não estava tão entusiasmada com essa idéia. Na mesma noite, discutimos, ele bombardeando-me com palavras como 'sonhos' e 'realizações' que eu estava a desperdiçar. Infelizmente, enquanto eu gritava com ele, não pensava no futuro. E sim no presente, no que eu iria perder a partir do momento em que havia falado que aceitava me juntar a banda dele.

Entretanto, jamais fui uma pessoa de voltar atrás com minha palavra.

Fechei minha escola poucas semanas depois e durante o período em que eu realizava os últimos tramites para poder começar a viajar, Touya não apareceu. Por alguns dias, achei melhor que fosse desta maneira, mas o tempo arrastou-se de um modo tão sagaz que fez-me ver o quão incompleta eu estava sem ele. Comecei a ficar preocupada. Se fosse apenas atração, eu sentiria a falta, mas não dependeria dela. E dependência é uma palavra que não constava em meu dicionário.

"_Touya... o que eu tenho para te falar é muito importante". _

"_Fale, então", numa postura contrariada, Touya não fitava Tomoyo. E numa ainda mais teimosa, murmurou. "Diga rápido que eu tô sem tempo"._

"_Tempo é o que eu menos tenho também", evitara confrontar Eriol durante aqueles dias que se passaram e sabia que ele podia entrar naquela sala de aula a qualquer momento, procurando-a com total liberdade, já que tinha a chave. "Mas primeiro, eu quero saber o porquê de não ter comparecido a nenhuma das aulas". _

"_Não estava com vontade". _

"_Poderia ter, ao menos, me avisado". _

"_Nós nunca temos aulas de verdade, Tomoyo. Não tem razão para se preocupar se eu venho ou se eu não venho". _

_Suspirou pesadamente. Ele não estava facilitando as coisas. "Está bem, esqueça esse assunto. O que eu tenho para falar é que...". _

_Batidas na porta interromperam sua narrativa. "Tomoyo, você está aí? É o Eriol". _

"_Oh, droga...", sussurrou baixinho. _

"_Não vai atend...", antes que Touya pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Tomoyo tapou sua boca com a própria mão e o arrastou até o espaçoso armário, trancando a ambos lá. "Você é louca!", ele disse, assim que se desvencilhou dela. _

"_Fale baixo, por favor", escutou o barulho do virar das chaves na fechadura. "Pelo menos até ele ir embora". _

"_Está fugindo do seu namorado, é?", a sombra de um sorriso cruzou a face masculina._

"_Cale a boca, Touya", sibilou, sem muita paciência. _

_O som dos passos de Eriol ecoaram pelo salão, fazendo-a prender a respiração. Sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que voltar a falar com o namorado, já que iriam viajar e trabalhar juntos. Só que não se sentia preparada para fazê-lo no momento. _

_Ao som distante de uma porta fechando-se, Tomoyo percebeu queseu namorado já havia partido. Sorriu com alívio. _

"_Que ótimo... acho que podemos sair daqui". _

_Ao tentar se mover, no entanto, o corpo de Touya a impediu. _

_Tomoyo ergueu, muito devagar, os olhos para o jovem. Na face dele, via muitos sentimentos. Nenhum que indicasse que ele estava disposto a deixá-la ir. Engoliu um seco, dizendo baixinho. "Touya, eu... eu tenho uma coisa para... para te dizer...". _

_Touya desceu de leve a cabeça, pousando os lábios em seu pescoço,como se neles descansasse. Por que ele havia de tornar tudo tão difícil, ela pensou, ao sentir a respiração suave arrepiar sua pele. Ele foi passeando a ponta do nariz até suas bochechas coradas, onde parou para sussurrar, sabendo que no limiar onde estavam, ela não mais poderia retroceder. "Diga"._

"_Se... se você... se afastar...", maldita voz! Justo naquele momento, havia de balbuciar!_

"_Afaste-me você", Touya falou. _

"_Sabe muito bem que eu não...". _

_O encontro dos lábios foi inevitável. Como a mais brusca tempestade, as bocas chocaram-se e os corpos comprimiram-se na violência daquela caricia tãoalmejada.E odesejo tomou-lhes a consciência pois depois daquele beijo, dois outros foram trocados, ainda mais potentes, mais carregados de emoção. _

_Devagar, ambos foram escorregando até o chão, onde as primeiras peças roupa foram arrancadas. A boca dele foi deslizando do queixo até os ombros desnudos, fazendo-a pedir, debilmente. "Vamos nos arrepender... Touya, escute o que eu...", ele calou-a com um beijo faminto. _

"_Não vamos nos arrepender. Não vai acabar aqui", aquela afirmação fez com que lágrimas de pura frustração molhassem o rosto feminino. "Eu a quero demais para durar tão pouco", e novamente beijava-a, fazendo-a esquecer de qualquer resolução para que aquela entrega absoluta não acontecesse. _

Touya amou-me não como um adolescente afoito. Sim como um homem experiente, que sabia onde tocar para dar-me prazer. Lógico que a paixão contida contribuiu, mas a ânsia foi tanta que me tomou com ainda parte das roupas. E nos amamos como se não houvesse amanhã, pois no íntimo, eu sabia que não haveria. Que aquela seria a primeira e única vez em que eu seria dele.

Estranho pensar mas naquele momento, não considerei estar traindo meu namorado. Nem depois, nem nunca. O desejo que eu sentia por Touya arrebatou-me de tal maneira que o resto pareceu insignificante o suficiente para ser esquecido pela vida inteira.

_Delicada, Tomoyo despertou Touya com um beijo no ombro. E os olhos dele sobre os seus, tão confusos e sonolentos, fizeram-na ter a noção do quão doloroso seria aquele adeus entalado em sua garganta. _

"_Bom dia, sensei", ela sorriu diante daquela graça. _

"_Bom dia". _

"_Não está com uma expressão muito contente", puxou-a para seus braços e começou-lhe a afagar as costas com os dedos gentis. "Não posso acreditar que eu tenha sido tão mal amante assim...". _

"_Não foi", afirmou, aconchegando-se contra o corpo forte. _

"_Eu sempre quis isso, sabe...?", ele sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, fazendo com que o peso em sua consciência aumentasse consideravelmente."A desejei desde o primeiro dia em que a vi, empertigada, ensinando como ninguém a tocar o violino. Tenho sonhado com você e imagino este dia... exatamente desta maneira...", ele pausou-se por um momento e depoisriu. "Não exatamente... porque eu não esperava que acontecessenum armário". _

_Sorriu também. _

"_Estou falando demais, não estou?", Touya perguntou, vendo-a quieta. "Juro que vou ficar quieto, é que eu tô tão nervoso..."._

"_Touya", ergueu-se sobre o peito dele para encará-lo. "Eu...". _

"_Você não ia dizer algo antes de nós...". _

"_É, é exatamente sobre isso que eu quero falar", Tomoyo respirou fundo, antes de declarar, numa firmeza que surpreendeu a si própria. "Eu vou embora"._

_O sorriso sumiu da face dele como se alguém o tivesse arrancado. Conseguiu até, pelo silêncio que se instalou, ouvir as batidas descompassadas de seu coração, dizendo o quão cruel estava sendo. E o quão realista também. _

"_Meu namorado convidou-me para fazer parte da banda dele. É uma oportunidade que eu não posso desperdiçar, entende?". _

"_Não, eu não entendo!". _

_O grito a assustou e a fez afastar-se dele. _

"_Você dorme comigo e no dia seguinte, me diz que vai embora, mostrando que essa noite nada valeu para você? __Que foi só diversão?". _

"_Em primeiro lugar, não era nem para ter acontecido", rebateu, o rosto austero, mas o peito palpitante traindo aquela expressão fingida. "E em segundo, o que você esperava, Touya? Que continuássemos daqui?". _

"_Mas é lógico!", ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Eu posso parecer um menininho brincalhão que não leva nada sério, mas eu te amo, droga!", a afirmação a fez arregalar os olhos. "E quero continuar daqui, pois significou muito pra mim ter você essa noite!". _

"_Eu tenho uma vida independente. E você não faz parte dos meus planos futuros", amá-la, ou não amá-la, não mais importava. O sentimento iria acabar depois do que iria dizer. "Eu sinto muito se essa noite lhe deu esperança mas...". _

"_Essa noite foi minha esperança!", Touya começou a se vestir, mas da mesma maneira, não interrompeu a gritaria. "Mas eu tô vendo que era outra coisa para você, não era?". _

"_Eu estava atraída por você". _

"_Dê o nome que quiser, não foi tão grande quanto o que me motivou a te beijar, a te acariciar", já vestido, ele agachou-se na frente dela e disse em um tom melancólico. "E o seu namorado, Tomoyo? Você o traiu, não traiu? Como vai ter coragem de olhar para ele sem lembrar do que vivemos aqui?". _

"_Eu não te amo, Touya", a frase saiu sem prévio aviso, chocando a ambos. Mesmo sabendo que era mentira, continuou a dizer. "Não amo Eriol também", isso era verdade. "Não há traição quando não há amor". _

_Não houve tempo de ver à reação em seu rosto. Touya saiu do armário arrombando a porta tamanha a força de sua ira e quase fazendo o mesmo com a da frente, quando deixou de vez a escola. _

_Tomoyo começou a recolher suas peças de roupa e as vesti-las, forçando os olhos para que não lacrimassem. E não o fizeram, pois no instante que seus lábios tocaram o dele, ela planejara na mente o fim.. _

A história teria sido mais fácil se houvesse terminado naquele ponto. Ambos seguiríamos nossos caminhos e nos lembraríamos daquela noite como qualquer outra.

Infelizmente, Touya era imprevisível.

Fui descobrirtal fatotarde demais.

"_Tomoyo!"._

_A jovem e seu namorado viraram-se na fila para oembarque no avião. Os olhos dela demoraram alguns minutos para ver quem era, mas quando conseguiu, entreabriu os lábios em um 'o' silencioso cheio de surpresa. _

"_Conhece ele, Tomoyo?", Eriol perguntou, com a sobrancelha erguida. _

"_Vá indo na frente, querido", pediu-lhe, querendo evitar um confronto com o músicoque certamente Touya procuraria. "Vou resolver um assunto e logo estarei no avião". _

_Apesar de ressabiado, Eriol fez o que lhe foi pedido. _

_Tomoyo atravessou o caminho da fila até o seu jovem aluno. Havia em sua face bonita uma determinação soturna, perigosa. Só vira tal expressão quando haviam se beijado. _

"_O que está fazendo aqui, Touya?". _

"_Não vá, Tomoyo". _

"_Touya, eu...". _

_Suas palavras foram abafadas de encontro ao corpo dele, quando Touya a puxou para um abraço apertado. _

"_Sei o quão infantil estou sendo. E egoísta também", ele sussurrou contra seus cabelos. "Mas não quero lhe perder. Eu não quero ter aquela noite como única lembrança de você". _

"_Mas é isso que você vai ter", apesar de saber que deveria se desvencilhar do carinho, entregou-se a ele. "Quero seguir com minha vida. Um aluno não pode... não pode...". _

"_E um amante, Tomoyo?", Touya sussurrou. "Um amante pode fazê-la desistir?". _

"_Um amante vai embora. Sempre vai. O meu futuro não pode esperar a boa vontade de uma paixão"._

"_Deixe-me ir com você, então". _

"_Touya, seu bobinho", ergueu de leve a cabeça e acariciou-lheos fiosde cabelos castanhos que caíam sobre sua tez. "Do mesmo modo que não quero desistir de meus sonhos por você, não quero que desista dos seus por mim". _

"_Não há sonho se você não está nele", ele afirmou, beijando-a na testa e no rosto com tanta delicadeza que seus olhos arderam de tristeza. "Você tornou-se minha vida. Como posso permitir que minha vida vá embora, quando eu sei que não vai voltar mais? Fique comigo, por favor. Ou deixe-me ir com você. Não faça de mim apenas uma lembrança". _

A comoção no aeroporto apostou que eu diria sim a tais palavras bonitas. Mas dando meu último beijo nele, voltei para meu lugar na fila, ignorando os gritos dolorosos do único homem em minha vida para o qual desejei voltar.

Desde então, tudo o que eu tenho feito foi tocar meu violino. Primeiramente com a banda de Eriol e agora, na solidão que eu sempre apreciei. Envolvi-me em muitos relacionamentos amorosos, todos estáveis e pouco duradouros. Quando eu sentia que me apegava a um homem, lembrava-me do sofrimento pelo qual fiz Touya passar e afastava-me, esquecendo rápido.

E foi apenas uma noite com ele. Poucos beijos. Uma única entrega.

Hoje, estou retornando para Tomoeda. Ainda tenho a esperança de encontrar Touya, mas provavelmente não o farei. Só que sei que meu pote de lembranças, a vida realmente experimentada, está lá. Em minhas aulas. Em meus dias a observar aquela cidade pacata, mas tão adorada.

Estou voltando para casa.

E sei que se o encontrar de novo, me recordarei do garoto travesso que me roubou o tédio e deu-me a vida inteira para realizar.

Ah, meu querido Touya... não somente o Touya amante...

O Touya aluno que teve o prazer de me ensinar a viver e amar.

_**Mudaram as estações**_

_**Nada mudou**_

_**Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu**_

_**Tá tudo assim... tão diferente...**_

_**Lembra de quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar**_

_**Que tudo era pra sempre**_

_**Sem saber**_

_**Que o pra sempre sempre acaba**_

_**Mas nada vai conseguiu mudar o que ficou**_

_**Quando penso em alguém, penso em você**_

_**E aí então estamos bem**_

_**Mesmo com tantos motivos**_

_**Pra deixar tudo como está**_

_**Nem desistir nem tentar agora**_

_**Tanto faz**_

_**Estamos indo de volta para casa... **_

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Ohayo, minna-san! **

**Me senti na obrigação de compensá-los pela demora quase sobrenatural de Candy Pleasures. Então, fiz este fic aqui. **

**Deu mais páginas do que eu esperava. E no início, ia ser apenas uma songfic. Só a música planejada "Wake Me Up When September Ends – Green Day", simplesmente não se encaixava com a história que eu estava querendo fazer. Então abandonei a música e parti para minhas idéias insanas. Mas no fim, não resisti e coloquei essa música maravilhosa da Cássia Eller "Por Enquanto". Escutem enquanto lêem. **

**Vocês já estão acostumados com meus finais anti-felizes. Espero que entendam que este não foi exatamente assim. Você pode usar sua imaginação e pensar que ambos se encontram novamente. Eu prefiro pensar que ela ficou só na vontade e que Touya a esqueceu! XD**

**Queria mandar um beijinho para a Ray-chan... Miguxa, lembra que eu ia fazer ao contrário? Que o Touya seria o professor? Então, mudei de idéia na última hora... espero que entenda e que saiba que eu não esqueci o toque que me deu! **

**Vou indo, minna! **

**Espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
